Living For Danger
by Artsmiles7
Summary: Chaos is erupting around the continent, and the leaders of Suna and its allies face complications. Despite his power, assassination attempts on Gaara cause him to enlist a stranger for help...eventual GaaOC
1. Intro: Reports and the Kages

First, I do not claim to own Naruto or its characters. I am just a fan. Second, this story takes place after the time jump, so yes, there are spoilers.

Report 10836

Mission: Success

To prevent Orochimaru's possession of the Sharingan, six four man teams of Jounin and two four man team of ANBU were sent to Sound to capture Sasuke and thus deprive Orochimaru of his new host. The teams waited for Orochimaru to begin the transfer and then used a diversion to pull the majority of the guards away. With the help of three of Suna's Jounin teams, Konoha was able to subdue Orochimaru and capture Sasuke. However, though Sasuke is now in custody, Orochimaru managed to escape with the help of Kabuto. A jounin, one Uzumaki Naruto, managed to glimpse Orochimaru's new container. Though unable to identify who it was, a complete description can be found in report 10842. Sasuke has been detained in a special cell and will undergo study so a detoxification technique can be created. Until then, three teams of ANBU are to supervise his cell at all times.

Report 10994

Mission: Failure

Due to complications, the Konoha and Suna armies (aided by Water and Bird teams) were unable to prevent the destruction of Hidden Energy (Country of Balance). Though only formally recognized as a power in the second year of Tsunade's reign as Hokage, Balance is older than any of the five major powers. It has been two years since their leader was declared the sixth Kage. Though the motives remain unclear, it appears that Akatsuki is responsible for the massacre. About 70 of the inhabitants are dead or missing. Aid is being given, and a search for those unaccounted for is being conducted. The adopted grand-daughter of their Kage, who was given top priority in the search, has yet to be recovered. It is believed that she may know something about Giji Kouken's betrayal as he was her teacher and guard before he became a missing nin one year ago. Sound appears to have lent aid in this attack despite hostilities between them and Akatsuki. Jiraiya has volunteered to investigate this development.

Report 11282

Mission: Update

In the two years since the attack on Balance, 14 of the 27 convicted nin have been recovered. The most recently captured nin, brought in by a bounty hunter (see report 11239 for personal data) has divulged information regarding Giji Kouken's possible where-abouts. Kouken is allegedly hiding in the deserts of Suna. A report will be sent to Kazekage Gaara regarding this information. Jiraiya has also sent word that hostilities have erupted between Akatsuki and Sound after 3 years of cooperation. The dispute is believed to have been caused by Orochimaru's demand that Akastuki's newest recruit also pledge loyalty to him. The identity of said recruit remains unclear.

Living for Danger

He watched as the young ninja high tailed it from his office. Gaara hadn't had to scowl long before the boy took off after making his delivery. Tsunade may hate paper work, but her hate of sitting behind a desk paled in comparison to that of the nineteen year old Kazekage. Grumbling, Gaara took up his pen and started shuffling through the mountain of reports.

Eyes narrowing more and more with each document, Gaara finally tossed his pen aside. He felt beads of sweat roll down his brow, which only made him angrier. It was one of the hottest days of the year, and the temperature control units in the building had decided to malfunction. The next person who came bearing unwelcome news would be most unlucky...

Said victim seemed to be attracted to this thought as someone knocked at his office door. Gaara looked up, harsh words already on his lips when the door opened. He swallowed his intended verbal attack at the sight of his brother and sister.

"Bad day little brother?" Kankurou asked with a grin, though it was obvious the puppeteer was uncomfortably warm as well. His sweat was causing his usual make up to melt off his face.

Temari elbowed her teasing sibling. "Shut it Kankurou. I want to give Gaara the report before you set him off."

Gaara glared at his siblings. Though they got along now, and Gaara had stabilized by a long shot, he wasn't above scaring the daylights out of them if his nerves were stretched too far. And the word "report" wasn't exactly filling him with familial love.

"You came to give me I more /I paper work?" Gaara said in a low voice. "Perhaps you didn't notice, but I have more than enough." Gaara turned back to his stack of papers before continuing in a harsh, dismissive voice. "You can leave now."

"Relax bro. It's just a note on a bounty that was brought in," Kankurou said as he sat in a chair.

"Another bounty? Who's it this time?" Gaara inquired.

"Another one involved in the plot to destroy Hidden Energy two years ago." reported Temari.

Gaara glanced over the report. That made three people involved in that incident to be brought in over the past six months. This report was written in the same messy handwriting as the others, a brief and rather vague report as to how the criminal was found and brought in. "It's the same person as last time. I think I'm going to have the prison detain this bounty hunter if he appears again. He leaves his damn reports too vague. If he's the same as the one working with Konoha, this makes the seventh bounty from that group since the criminals were posted. Even the ANBU squads have only found a few in that amount of time. Seems odd a bounty hunter has brought in half of the wanted nin so far..."

"Well it seems that SHE is a bit of an enigma" Temari stated nonchalantly.

"She?" Kankurou asked scornfully, only to hold up his hands in an apologetic gesture under his sister's wrathful gaze. "Sorry, I just never pictured a woman as a bounty hunter type."

Gaara ripped up a document asking for money for some obscure group with a shady reputation before responding. "I want you to send a notice to have her brought here or to the Hokage next time she comes around. If she's so good at tracking, maybe we can hire her. It disgusts me some freelancer can find these criminals better than our top ninjas." Though it had become a more and more rare occurrence, a bit of sand swirled around Gaara, a sure sign of irritation. "Temari, go to Konoha and advise Tsunade about this," he said, stamping a visa for her to leave.

"Sure thing." She paused on the way to the door. "Ah, I forgot. Konoha sent word from the newest capture. Rumor is Giji Kouken may be flitting about our deserts."

Gaara held up a falcon's scroll. "I got a brief memo on that. Request a full report on that information while you're there."

Watching his sister leave, Kankurou then turned back to Gaara. "So you're actually gonna ask for outside help from a stranger?"

Gaara scowled. "What choice do we have? We told Konoha we'd take responsibility for finding Giji Kouken. I WON'T be made to look like a fool."

"Right," Kankurou said while trying to get a fan to work. He knew the stuffy office was probably grating on Gaara's nerves. He knew how many hours his brother spent sifting through reports and what not. Hell, occasionally when Gaara went on mission, Kankurou had found himself in charge for a while, and the paper work didn't decrease just because the Kazekage wasn't around. With a last few adjustments, the fan came to life, bringing relieving air movement. "I bet she's from Balance."

Gaara looked sharply at his brother. "I suspect that myself. What gave you the idea?"

Kankurou shrugged while sinking into a chair across from his brother. "Look at that Uchiha Sasuke. His family was killed off and he went to very extreme lengths to avenge them. This girl is just smarter about it. She's getting her revenge in a legal AND profitable manner. The way she's bringing them in shows that she's got some sort of driving force."

Gaara nodded. "If it weren't for the safety precautions Balance had put in place, I'd send you there to find out more. But the Village of Energy has the place completely shut down. No one in, no one out." Gaara sealed a message. "Here."

Kankurou looked at the scroll. "What's this?"

Gaara grinned nastily. "A list of chores to be done around the house. Your mission is to have completed that list by the time I get home."

And with a few carefully chosen curse words, Kankurou left to complete his D rank mission.

Tsunade started a bit when her apprentice came into the room. Pink haired and green eyed, Sakura had become a wonderful medic and powerful ninja. A powerful ninja who currently looked rather grumpy.

"If Naruto leaves me with his ramen bill again, he's going to lose his teeth!"

Tsunade rubbed her temples. She'd had a little too much...paperwork last night. "Is that the only reason you came?"

"Of course not." Sakura pulled out a falconer's note from her pocket. "I just got a note from Temari. She's on her way to talk to you about something for Gaara. She's mentioned in here Gaara wants to question a bounty hunter."

Tsunade gestured to one of the reports on her desk. "I just got that memo from the prison. He's requested they detain her if she comes with another. How did your session with Sasuke go?"

Sakura shrugged. "He's tired of course. We're still a ways off from finding a way to permanently remove the toxins from his body, but the antidote we have now is effective. Can you believe it's been a whole year since he last tried to return to Orochimaru?"

Tsunade nodded. It had been harder than expected to break Orochimaru's hold on Sasuke. "Well, I guess that's all I needed to know. You're dismissed."

After watching her protégé exit, Tsunade considered the recent reports from the prison. A goon number of prisoners had been brought in by Suna, and a few from her own nin. However, half had been brought in by this bounty hunter. It was too dangerous to wait for her to show up again. If she had ulterior motives, maybe it would be best to take the initiative in finding her. Even if she had no harmful intentions, she must have some source she gets information from. Gaara, insisting on finding the rampant Giji, could use the information. Jotting a note to herself to speak with Temari on this, Tsunade left to make her rounds at the hospital.

Next time: ..._She stalked quietly through the oasis...It was probably too late to accomplish her original objective for going home, but at least...the hunt was coming to an end after two long years..._  
Reviews welcome, please keep criticism constructive


	2. Enter the Huntress

Still don't own Naruto...but I'm contemplating a plushie!

She stalked quietly through the oasis. It had been a month since she'd brought in Giji's trusted servant, but she'd finally found the traitor of her country. After hearing he may possibly be in Suna, Hotaru had wasted no time in investigating that claim. The back allies of cities and grungy bars of the night tended to be ideal places to pick up information. Men who had had too much to drink often said things they shouldn't. Now after weeks in the desert, Hotaru would be able to capture the ultimate bounty. Her country would be able to open up its boarders again. It would prosper, and she could return to her homeland. It was probably too late to accomplish her original objective for going home, but at least she'd be able to find solace if not answers.

Hotaru quickly dropped to a crouch by a small spring. The water was warmish from the desert heat, but it would do. After filling her canteen and quenching her thirst, Hotaru proceeded to quietly splash her face with the refreshing water. She was dirty from her travels. It wasn't that she couldn't cope with being sandy, she just wanted to give Giji every opportunity to see the face of the one to bring him in. She gave one last look to the strawberry blonde girl with grey eyes in the spring before continuing.

About an hour's worth of travel brought her to the heart of the oasis. This was it. Pulling a kunai from her pack, she crept silently to the hut that had appeared in the vegetation. A predatory smile graced her lips; the hunt was coming to an end after two long years. Once Giji was eliminated as a threat, things could continue smoothly.

Crawling through the undergrowth, Hotaru came up to the hut. With practiced eyes, she calculated the distance from her spot to the door. In a fluid motion, she sprang up and bounded to the door, kicking it in and throwing one of the smoke bombs she always kept handy for diversion. She saw a shadow of a man, the man that all her previous bounties had led up to. This was the man whose capture would free her home...

Or so she thought. Suddenly her smoke trap was used against her as more figures appeared around her, and she found herself wrapped with rope. Struggling, she attempted to cut herself free with the kunai she still clutched, only to have a masked man pluck it firmly from her grasp. She frowned as the smoke began to clear.

"ANBU?" Hotaru immediately lie still to avoid any confrontation. "I have permits to be here in my pack. My bounty registration name is-"

"Yozora Hotaru. We know. We knew you were coming here to find Giji Kouken. It appears he heard someone was after him and fled," said the ANBU who had disarmed her. Another was digging her papers out of her pack and a third making sure she didn't have any technique on her to conceal her identity.

Hotaru's eyebrow's furrowed. "So what is the basis of my capture?"

"Safety precautions. Our orders were to release you upon confirming your identity. The Kages of Wind and Leaf have sent representatives to speak with you."

His words did nothing to relax Hotaru, her eyebrows knitted more closely together. "I have done nothing to warrant such an interrogation. I know nothing of where Giji might have escaped to. I was hoping this hunt would be done with."

Hotaru would have almost sworn there was a note of amusement in the ANBU's stoic voice. "You must have a tiger's confidence to think you alone can bring in that man when he has eluded ANBU units all this time."

"Rank isn't everything." Released, the unit led her to a camp at the edge of the oasis, opposite the side she came in from. The side closer to Suna. There, she found herself facing a blonde woman in pigtails, a man wearing make up in an unusual pattern on his face, and a blonde young man with bright blue eyes

Offering a water bottle, the blonde woman spoke first. "My name is Temari." She gestured to the man. "This is my brother Kankurou. We are here to speak on behalf of our brother, the Kazekage."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, representing the Hokage. Here," he said, offering a bowl of ramen.

Hotaru took their offerings of refreshment both with gratitude and weariness. Having been drugged before, she took no chances. "Yozora Hotaru, but I suppose you already knew that." After a long draught from the water bottle and a couple bites of ramen, she continued in the tense silence. "I'd like to inquire as to the reasons for this meeting."

"Since the attack of Balance, 27 people had their names added to the wanted list," began Kankurou. "Of the 14 captured, half of them have been cited under your name. We also found tha-"

"You take to long Kankurou! I have things to do back in leaf! Sakura will skin me alive if I don't make it back for-" the blonde cast a weary look at Hotaru "for Sasuke's next session." He then turned to address the bounty hunter. "We want to know if you have underground connections. It would explain why you've somehow managed to out do Gaara's best search squads." Naruto didn't even notice the mutterings from the squads around the camp.

The girl named Temari cast him a disparaging look before addressing Hotaru. "You seem to be in the know of finding these criminals. We would like to know how."

Setting aside her mostly eaten food, Hotaru sighed. Glancing around at the nins who were still casting the loud young man dirty looks, she realized that vague explanations would no longer get her by. But she'd be damned if she wouldn't at least try. "What can I say? I live for danger." In face of the silent stares and raised eyebrows, Hotaru gave an impatient sigh. "Sometimes all one needs is a certain drive. I want to go home." Keeping one hand where everyone could see it, Hotaru dug in her bag with the other, not taking her weary eye off the ANBU units now watching intently. She pulled out a necklace with a pendant. Carved on it was Balance's insignia. "I used to live in Balance. In the chaos and raids that followed the main attack, I had to flee the area. The lockdown was enacted before I could return." Mostly half truths, but perhaps it would be enough to get her by...

Naruto let out a low whistle. "That sounds like reason enough for me. If I was shut out from my loved ones, I'd be in a hurry to capture those preventing me from returning too."

Temari, however, knew her brother would want more explanation than that. "Well that explains why you do it, but how did you find them all?"

Hotaru shrugged. "I might not look like much now, but any moderately good looking waitress in a bar can easily eavesdrop on drunken conversation. It's all puzzle work from their, and a rather enjoy a mystery."

Kankurou smirked at Temari. "Told you pubs were better than prisons to get information from."

Hotaru picked up her food again. "A man will say anything you want to hear when he faces torture. A man can't help what he says when drunk."

Naruto laughed. "That's true. I know I'd be able to tell you all about a person even if I hadn't met them before if I was under some of the techniques the information retrieval squad uses." His laughter ended in a shudder before he cast you a sharp look. "So you're not gathering them into the prison so they can stage a break out or anything?"

Temari put a hand on her forehead in face of Naruto's straightforwardness. Hotaru, however, answered in a rather angry tone.

"Of course I'm not! I'm not a double agent, traitor, or any such thing. I just want to get home. I-" She cut off, and a moment later, a falcon broke through the thin span of vegetation separating the camp from the desert, landing on an ANBU's arm. Deftly, he took the note from the bird and handed it to Kankurou.

Kankurou's eyes widened, then narrowed as he read. "Shit, time to get back to sound. There's been another assassination attempt."

Temari paled slightly, but her training helped her keep her emotions under control. "Is Gaara alright?"

Kankurou passed her the scroll. "He's alright, but the assassin...it was Giji Kouken. And he was in Akatsuki robe."

The camp was suddenly a buzz of movement, everyone gathering their things. Hotaru wondered if she could manage to sneak away, but decided against it. If it was really Giji Kouken, maybe she tag along to get some information before continuing the chase.

"Temari, Kankurou, I'm going ahead. If he really is in Akatsuki, there might be other members around. I'm gonna talk to Grandma Tsunade and see if I'm needed in the chase." With that, he leapt quickly through the vegetation, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Everyone was set only moment later. Temari turned to Hotaru. "Will you be able to keep up? If not, I'll have a couple of our ANBU escort you back."

"I can keep up. Just because I'm a bounty hunter doesn't mean I don't have special tricks too."

Hotaru was true to her word. She wasn't as fast, but she was still able to keep up. Temari and Kankurou had exchanged slightly surprised looks. They had felt a surge of chakra flow through her body even though they had not seen her activate it. They nodded at each other, noting to add that question to the inquiry list as well.

Next time: _...the Kazekage came across an envelope bearing no name..."Ah, so you survived again. What a pity."...Squads were rushing in and out, until an ANBU noticed him..._


	3. Assassin Revealed

I do not own Naruto

Gaara was, as usual, going through paperwork. Though his attention was a bit distracted at the moment. He had received a message that Hotaru had entered the oasis where Giji's deserted hut had been found. They would wait until she too reached the hut to try to determine if retrieving a bounty wasn't her true objective. Tsunade had raised some good points during her meeting with Temari, and had come to speak to this bounty hunter when she was brought in.

_She has been around a while after all,_ Gaara thought to himself, signing off on a mission request.

The Hokage was actually in the guest suite at the moment, hiding from the desert heat and, he knew, her own pile of paper work that Shizune refused to let her leave without. For all her 'wisdom of age', she had yet to realize that putting off paper work only made the pile larger. Sifting through said files, the Kazekage came across an envelope bearing no name. He sighed.

_Probably from one of those greedy groups thinking I'd shred it without opening it if they said who it was..._

Gaara's eyes narrowed when he pulled out a blank rectangle of paper. Narrowed eyes quickly widened as both familiar and strange seals suddenly appeared on the paper. Gaara flung the paper as best as he could from himself, his shield of sand barely covering him in time to protect him from the blast of the strange exploding note.

Gaara let the sand shield partially fall away, and his jade eyes flashed with anger. His office was in shambles, and a good deal of his paper work charred. His door burst open, revealing a set of guards.

"Gaara-sama, are you hurt?"

"No." Gaara allowed the sand to flow back into the gourd beside his desk before hefting it onto his back and buckling into place. He quickly recounted the cause of the explosion before leaving. Before it was hastily masked, he had sensed chakra rapidly _leaving_ the area. Transporting himself in short bursts, he went in the direction he sensed it go. He quickly reached the gates, and saw a man in a trade mark, red and black patterned robe. He appeared right before the man, who skidded to a halt.

"You!" Gaara said, sending his sand to restrain Giji Kouken.

"Ah, so you survived again. What a pity." And with that, Giji disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

Gaara cursed emphatically as his sand closed on nothingness. He took a few minutes to calm himself. Even though he had gained the respect of his people, and most no longer saw him as the monster he used to be, he always had to make sure everyone knew he had control of himself. When Chiyo-Baasama had sacrificed life to restore his, the binding between his soul and Shukaku's had pulled the demon back to him. However, the technique used had a safeguard; so long as he maintained control of himself, Gaara could utilize a good amount of the demon's chakra while Shukaku lay dormant. Despite this, Gaara knew the demon was always there, waiting for him to lose it...

He shook those thoughts from his head as he landed back in front of his building. Squads were rushing in and out, until an ANBU noticed him.

"Gaara-sama, we sent word to your siblings about this incident. However, the investigation squads have been unable to recover any clues as to who-"

"It was Giji Kouken. He used jutsu to disappear before I could restrain him."

"Gaara." Tsunade approached him, looking relieved. "I was told you were unhurt, but I want you to describe the explosive tag to me. I heard recently from Water that their Kage too received an exploding tag. He is recovering, but I think we should send notices to everyone to have their mail scanned. Is there a place we can talk?"

Gaara nodded curtly. "I have an office in the ANBU headquarters as well. We won't be disturbed there."

* * *

As she sped through the desert, Temari's thoughts were focused on her little brother. It had taken years for either her or Kankurou to truly think of him as such, tentatively starting on that day Naruto had literally knocked some sense into him. As Gaara strove to become someone his people could respect, Temari and Kankurou had found him more than worthy of the title of Kazekage, and she and her other brother backed him up through and through. Now she was worried about him, something she never would have thought would happen that morning Gaara lost control in Konoha. This was the third attempt on him in the past couple months. Well, third serious attack. Factions who remembered the old days with bitterness were still after him, and being carefully rooted out. However, the newest ones were worrying. First a sabotage, then poison. The poison might have worked if Chiyo's brother hadn't been visiting that day. Now some sort of explosives. Temari shook her head. Gaara hadn't been the only one targeted either. Several other Kages had sent reports of similar happenings. Glancing at her brother, she was sure the look on his face was similar to hers. 

She sighed, and glanced back at the bounty hunter, ANBU fanned out behind her. Hotaru wasn't slowing them down too much, actually, she was maintaining a good pace. However, it was a pace usually only kept up by well disciplined ninjas. A small frown pulled Temari's lips as she looked back ahead, to the slowly growing cliffs where Suna was. She could feel the slight tingle between her shoulder blades, the feeling she got at a faint sense of a stranger's chakra. It could only be coming from the girl, but she had never seen anything about ninja training in her records. The hidden villages kept close track of bounty hunters with ninja training, weary of spies who may be using the guise of a bounty hunter to roam freely between villages and countries.

Kankurou had indeed been thinking the same things as his sister, and the frowning glance she had cast back to the stranger who followed wasn't lost on him. Even if it was only a trace amount, the girl had worked chakra into her system without visibly molding it. Temari hadn't been joking when she said the girl was an enigma.

As they approached the gates, Kankurou flung out an arm to indicate, mostly to the bounty hunter, to stop. He and Temari lifted their sigils to prove their identities, and everyone was quickly admitted. Before Hotaru followed, she picked something off the ground.

"Did one of you drop this?" she asked, holding up a scroll.

"No, but I think I should take it." Temari said, eyeing the seal on the scroll suspiciously. They then proceeded toward the building Gaara's office was at.

"Where is Gaara? Is he alright?" Kankurou demanded of the ninja he saw exiting the Kazekage's office. He noticed one of the reinforced windows was blown out, and charred furniture that had been removed sat by the door.

"Gaara sustained no injuries sir. He and Tsunade-sama are in the ANBU quarters right now."

Temari glanced at the ANBU still flanking Yozora Hotaru. Kankurou looked too. If she was intimidated by being surrounded by some of Sand's top ninjas, she wasn't showing it. Her stoic features remained calm, almost unconcerned, as they led her to where two of the strongest nations' leaders were sitting.

_Always too damn sure of themselves, those bounty hunter,_ Kankurou thought as they swept into the building.

Temari glanced around at each of the ANBU. "You are dismissed. We can handle the girl, and I'm sure she isn't going to try anything in ANBU headquarters."

"Only if you like the idea of suicide..." Hotaru muttered to no one in particular.

Ignoring her, the ninja left, and Temari and Kankurou took places on either side of her as they made their way to the thick doors with the symbol of Suna carved into them. Masked ANBU held places on either side of the door, along with a few of the elite jounin. Temari cracked the door, and Kankurou heard Gaara tell her to enter. Temari looked at the guards.

"Hotaru, I'd like to please ask you to sit there while we report in." She gestured to a bench by the door, and turned to the guards. "If she needs something see to it." Temari dropped her voice so only the guards would hear. "Watch her. That's the hunter, and she may be more than what she seems."

* * *

Next time: _...she heard yelling and arguing, but it didn't last long...she would not reveal what she did not want if she could help it...anger boiled from somewhere in Hotaru..._

Reviews welcome, and thanks for submissions.


	4. Calculating Interrogation

If you didn't know, I don't own Naruto  
...

Hotaru sat in the hall a couple hours, saying nothing and watching the guards as steadfastly as they were watching her. At one point, she heard yelling and arguing, but it didn't last long. They brought her water, though she declined an offer of food. Feelings of impatience were beginning to build. Then the door creaked open, and Temari motioned her to come in.

Hotaru entered at Temari's beckoning. She only felt the barest twinges of self consciousness as the appraising eye of the two people looked over her sandy and sweaty form. They knew what she had been doing after all. Their glances quickly left her as they spoke to Temari and Kankurou, continuing a half finished conversation relating that Gaara had seen Giji outside the city gates. _I thought I heard his name mentioned when they were talking about the falcon's scroll..._ Hotaru's hand twitched a bit at the news, but knew that they had waited for her presence to test her reaction. She kept a mask of stoic indifference.

As they related what had happened, Hotaru took in her surroundings, something she did out of habit now. Bounty hunting wasn't any safer than being a ninja. The slightest over sight could spell trouble. The office had one small window, directly opposite of the heavy doors that were behind her. The meeting table in the center of the room, where the two, who she realized where the leaders of Sand and Fire, were sitting facing each other, was large enough for about a dozen people. Shelves with files and books lined a wall, and on the other was a desk.

Having analyzed her surroundings, she moved to who were considered the two most powerful leaders of the continent. The young man, who looked only slightly older than her eighteen years, had dark red hair, pale green eyes, and a kanji tattoo for love on his forehead. He was a bit taller than her, and had a lean but strong build. Hotaru eyed the gourd by him, nervousness creeping into the base of her spine. She'd heard the old stories of the Sand youth, and though she also knew they didn't apply as they used to, she preferred to err on the side of caution.

The woman had long blonde hair pulled back in pig tails, and a curvy form. The youthful features didn't hide the truth completely; the Hokage's eyes showed she had seen much more than most. Hotaru knew more of her- who didn't know about the legendary trio?- than she did of the young man. Despite her serious and intent features, she cast off the distinct aura of boredom, as if she had other things she'd rather do. Her idle posturing contrasted sharply to the Kazekage's stiff feeling formality. She pulled back to full attention when a silence indicated the end of the story, most of which she had caught.

Tsunade rested her chin on folded hands, eyes narrowing a bit to form calculating slits. "So, you are the one who has brought in half of the captured ninjas involved in the Hidden city of Energy's downfall?"

Hotaru kept every answer carefully calculated. Her motives were her own, and she would not reveal what she did not want if she could help it. "I know not how my hunting compares with that of your ANBU's. I bring in those I find, take the bounty, and move on to my next target."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed a bit more, and she sat studying the girl for a moment, looking past the grime to her features, and using masked chakra to help her investigation. She blinked then put on a more bland expression as she leaned back in her chair. "I see. Temari said you are from Balance."

Hotaru flicked her gaze to the silent leader of Sand, knowing he was assessing her by her posture, expression, and gestures. His eyes were cold and calculating. She refocused on the Hokage. "I am."

"You've captured some high rank criminals. Your skill suggests some sort of tutelage. Perhaps you wouldn't mind telling us where in Balance you're from and what kind of training you received while you still resided there?"

Hotaru licked her lips, trying to alleviate the sudden sense of dryness in her mouth. She immediately felt like kicking herself for even that small gesture, knowing green eyes were watching for such things, analyzing her like some scholars analyze text. "I've found that what I've learned on the field has helped me most. On the job training, if you will."

"Of course." Tsunade said simply. Hotaru felt suspicious. Obviously the woman saw through her answers, but wasn't questioning them. Then out of the blue: "Do you know what Akatsuki is?"

Hotaru cast a questioningly look. Let the Kazekage take note of her confusion. She had no idea why they were asking her about that group. "I've heard they are a band of run away ninja's, all with fearsome power."

"Correct. Did you know that you pursue one of them?"

Hotaru quickly put two and two together. "Giji joined, didn't he?" At a nod from Tsunade, she continued. "That would explain why he's been hard to find. Also explains why everyone gets afraid and quiet when you ask about him."

"Everyone?" Tsunade questioned.

Hotaru realized she'd let on a little too much. Shrugging, she figured tell the truth. Temari and Kankurou had probably already told her what she'd told them in the oasis. "Everyone in the 'under world'. Lowlife bars and back allies where black market deals occur. Those are the best places to find information. Guarded strictly from ninjas and other law enforcement. Bounty hunters are just barely accepted, and only if they aren't reputed to be lap dogs of the law. I don't advertise what I do, so I manage to move around without suspicion."

Tsunade nodded, muttering something about good intelligence gathering. Hotaru noticed Gaara shift, his attention more on what she had said then what she was doing now.

"I have a question myself. Is there any particular reason I'm here for questioning?"

Tsunade brought her attention back. "In the past two years, you've collected more high class bounties than several teams of ANBU combined do. We were beginning to assume you might be a double agent, working on Giji's orders to have those involved brought in. We could only make assumptions as to motives. Our fear: there they would wait in mass and stage some sort of break out. Something like that happened several years ago, so we've been weary since. However, based on your approach on Giji Kouken, and other intelligence, we have concluded you are indeed hunting and not helping him."

An anger boiled from somewhere in Hotaru. She wasn't sure exactly where it stemmed from, but it erupted from her just the same. Her voice, which had been calm and void of emotion, suddenly became loud and harsh. "HELP THAT TRAITOR? NOT EVEN IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!" She blinked, as the others scrutinized her. She heard Temari whisper to Kankurou, almost jumping at the sound. They'd been so quiet she'd forgotten they were still in the room.

Tsunade, a delicate eyebrow raised, held up a scroll. "This is the scroll you picked up outside of the gate today. The seal is an Akatsuki one. It is addressed to Giji. It contains orders for him to assassinate Gaara." Gaara shot her an angry warning look, but she ignored it, going on relentlessly. "It turns out the attacks on other Kages have been cover ups to hide it is really him they are after. What would you do to foil Giji's, and ultimately Akatsuki's, plans?"

Hotaru answered without hesitation. "Nearly anything."

Hotaru heard a voice pipe up behind her. "In that case, you may just have landed yourself a new job."

Hotaru turned to face Temari. "What do you mean?"

She wasn't the one who answered. Hotaru hadn't heard his voice yet, but she knew it was the Kage of Sand who had hissed. "I said I don't need a personal bodyguard."

Next time: _...by the time he could force the words of refusal out, everyone in the room had already made up their mind..."Yozora Hotaru is not who we thought she was"..."but if she faces him alone, we might find out the hard way if those suspicions had any foundation to them"..._

To:  
Bell, MankindD, Malink64, and Kira: Thanks for the reviews! Glad you find it interesting so far.


	5. Persuasive Points

Gaara was infuriated. Not only was the Hokage, a foreigner, intruding in on his business and treating him almost like a child, she had somehow managed to get the back up of the council. After Temari and Kankurou had made their reports, they had presented Tsunade and him with the scroll Hotaru had found. Gaara's council, having been called into the room on an earlier note, had latched onto the Hokage's off hand remark that a body guard might be a good idea. What's more, they had even taken into consideration the woman's suggestion that if Hotaru passed some checks, she might be a good candidate. Despite being a stranger, Tsunade had pointed out, she had skill to fend off high rank ninjas, street smarts, and could help with investigations since she obviously had some sort of gift for intelligence gathering.

Gaara had sat there, speechless with a mix of feelings, anger, indignation, and a touch of shock being the primary ones. By the time he could force the words of refusal out, everyone in the room had already made up their mind. Unfortunately, he was still under the council's eye, who made sure that his youth and past didn't cause Suna to fall to shambles. Apparently the fairly good job he'd done so far didn't carry any weight in this decision. They were already discussing other possibilities before they turned to walk out the door.

Gaara looked at the girl with a touch of malice. He knew it wasn't her fault, but she had unintentionally set this unwelcome happening in motion. He did note however, that she didn't appear thrilled with the idea either.

"A body guard? How am I supposed to do my work if I'm babysitting?"

Temari replied hastily, blocking the obviously angry remark to the word 'babysitting'. "If Gaara is indeed Giji's target, there's a good chance you could pick up clues just being around him. Plus you could give your opinion on any leads our hunters get, tell them anything you happen to hear."

Hotaru just frowned. "I know little of him, and he probably knows even less of me. I'm sure I wouldn't want a stranger keeping watch over me all the time. Why can't one of you or your ninjas do it?"

Gaara's anger at the girl cooled a bit. If he had to have a guard, he'd rather it someone of his own ranks.

Tsunade was the one to respond. "Your points are valid, but I think you'd be best for it. There are reasons for it that we will discuss later. For now, I must talk with the Kazekage. You look like you wouldn't mind refreshing yourself and resting. Gaara?"

Gaara closed his eyes and exhaled, hoping he could force the anger from his mind the way he was doing the breath from his lungs. Opening his eyes again, he looked at Temari. "Bring her to one of the rooms on the second floor. They will do until things are further settled." The furnished rooms were something like gilded cells. They were used for those who weren't truly in trouble, but were under suspicion or observation. His brother and sister guided the bounty hunter out. His cold eyes fell upon Tsunade.

"You have overstepped your boundaries."

The sannin looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean? I only said it was a good idea. It was your council that declared it would be done."

"Your meddling does not amuse me. If I must have a guard, why her?"

Tsunade sat up straight and became more serious than Gaara had seen her in a long time. "Yozora Hotaru is not who we thought she was."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "She lied about her identity?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I think what she did give us was mostly half truths. Amazing she could give that much."

"What do you mean?"

"I used chakra to check her brain activity. See whether she was on any drugs, monitor different stats to help determine if she was lying."

"She was stoic, but she did seem to be hiding something."

"More than you can imagine. Her memory is a wreck. It's like Anko's. Parts have been erased through jutsu. Some is just damaged, probably from injury or accident."

Gaara let out a sharp breath. "You don't think she is unwittingly working for our enemies?"

Tsunade looked at him indignantly. "If I thought that, why would I want her to guard you? Do you remember who we were trying to find for Hidden Energy before they shut down?"

"Their Kage's adopted grand daughter. But what-" Suddenly Gaara recalled the files given to him for his squads to help find her. Strawberry blonde hair and grey eyes, and not to mention Hotaru looked the right age. He scolded himself for the first name alone not ringing bells. Then again, she had been thought lost to the traitors since there was no trace of her. "You really think that's her?" Tsunade nodded. "Do we tell her?"

"I think it would be best to keep this between you and me for now. It's not just that she can keep an eye on you. You need to keep an eye on her. Energy's Kage had suspicions connecting some of Giji's motives to her. She may be good, but if she faces him alone, we might find out the hard way if those suspicions had any foundation to them."

Gaara thought for a moment. "What about the chakra she used?"

Tsunade shrugged. "Since Temari and Kankurou don't know her past, it was alarming of course. Giji was, and still is, a powerful ninja, and she trained under him. You, of course, know that better ninjas can feed chakra into their systems without having to mold it with the seals. Hotaru probably doesn't even know she does it."

Gaara nodded, and a frown tugged his lips. "I can see there isn't much choice in the matter. However, it's YOUR duty to convince her to do it."

* * *

Having bathed and changed into her spare clothes, Hotaru was busy running a comb through her hair while giving her room a more thorough inspection. She could here ANBU roaming the halls. _A pretty holding room_, she thought disdainfully. She looked in the mirror. Orangey hair was more vibrant now that the film of sand had been rinsed away, and she realized her fair skin had gotten rather sunburned. Sighing, she pulled out the bottle of aloe she'd picked up in one of the desert towns she'd stumbled upon a couple weeks ago. Clean and comfortable, she leaned back in a chair to contemplate her options. 

_One, I can refuse and continue my work...and have them follow me while I do so. I won't get anywhere if I'm tailed..._

_Two, I can say yes, and sneak away first chance I get...and probably be labeled a criminal and be hunted myself..._

_Three, I can delay my response for as long as possible so I can play it by ear and see what happens..._

Further thoughts were cut off at the sound of foot steps and a knock on her door. Getting up, she wearily answered it to find the Hokage at her door.

Hotaru opened the door to let her in. "...Hokage-sama. To what do I owe this visit?"

The leader of Leaf took a seat. "Please don't call me Hokage-sama. It makes me feel old."

Hotaru sat herself in a chair facing Tsunade's. "As you wish."

"I also hate small talk, so I'll skip to the point. Before you can be an approved candidate as Gaara's body guard, I'll need to ask you some questions. Answer truthfully; I'll know if you're lying."

"Then you'll know it's the truth when I say I'm not so sure I'm interested. Going from hunting down criminals to watching over the leader of Sand will be a big change, one I'm not sure I'm interested in undergoing."

"Fair enough. But we're willing to make the change worth your while."

Hotaru narrowed her eyes just slightly. "Oh? How so?"

"First, Gaara agreed that search teams will follow any leads you know of to find Giji Kouken. And if they find hints, they will let you do the research should you think a ninja wouldn't be able to bluff through."

"I could do that if I was out on my own."

"True, but we have you the resources of a Kage?"

"It obviously isn't necessary. You said it yourself. I'm out doing even your elite ninjas."

Tsunade's brow furrowed as she thought to herself. _There's a real spit fire under the emotionless facade. Looks like I'll have to cut straight away to what I wanted to keep as a last resort._ "I can see you're going to cut through any argument I have based on access to information, regarding staying among the elite, and even persuasion through a profitable paycheck."

"I admit while some of those things are tempting, I can get by with out them."

"Ah, but is there anybody who can help you with your memory?"

Hotaru's eyes widened, but she quickly composed herself. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Tsunade knew she had a winning hand. Now she just needed to wait for Hotaru to fold. "I'm the best medic nin there is. Even without being close to you, my techniques could tell there was damage to your memories. You probably don't even remember what your home in Balance looks like, or even which of the few villages there you're from."

Hotaru sat stunned. The stoic mask she wore as a bounty hunter had deserted her as she spoke with a shaky voice. "You can tell?" Tsunade simply nodded. "Did you tell anyone else? No one wants a guard without a spic and span past. Who's going to want one without any?"

"I have told no one yet." If the girl would stay because she thought no one knew, she wouldn't tell her that she had already told the Kazekage. Her next phrase was perfectly honest though. "And I don't intend to say anything. You'd just leave anyways if I did. If you're willing to work, I'm willing to help you. Even if it's been a long time since whatever happened, there are still methods to help unlock the mind. Nothing 100 percent guaranteed, but better than nothing."

"So if I play baby sitter, you'll help me?" Hotaru couldn't believe it. She could still take a hand in finding the traitor keeping her out of home, but now she didn't have to go about it so frantically. Time wasn't slipping through her fingers to get home, where ever it was, to answers.

Tsunade pulled out papers. "Just sign the dotted line, and I'll do what I can."

Hotaru looked at the paper; it was a contract. "So you mean I was already chosen if you found me trust worthy. Wait, I thought you were going to ask questions?"

"You've past my tests. Tabs will, of course, be kept on you."

Hotaru read the contract. She didn't find anything out of the ordinary. She would be paid a good fee, and would have access to lower level files. If she had questions, she could ask, though information would only be given if they thought she needed to know. Her duties primarily consisted of watching for terrorist actions on the Kazekage and giving asked opinions on intelligence gathering. Hotaru considered her options one last time, weighed what was being offered to her and what she would have to give up.

_Four, sign a binding contract that'll keep me cooped up in Suna to baby-sit their Kazekage...and perhaps get help regaining my memory from the best medic nin alive._

Hotaru signed the contract, changing the course of her path with a few pen swipes.

Next time: _...Having the girl around was either sheer stupidity or genius..."If she thinks I told, her trust crumbles, and she leaves"...Temari was halfway back to the room when she heard Gaara's voice asking what was going on..._


	6. Running Late

I still don't own Naruto...darn...

* * *

Gaara paced around his office, thinking over what he had just agreed to: constant surveillance from a girl little was known about. She might be a fellow Kage's granddaughter, or rather adopted granddaughter, but that didn't mean they knew much about her. After all, he had been a Kage's son, but no one outside of Suna had known much about him and his...special traits. They could only hope she hadn't been brain washed by Giji before Balance's downfall. That would be his luck, to be placed under the watch of his assassin's pawn. But then he remembered the anger she had unleashed when she had been asked if she was connected to Giji. It would seem some part of her still felt a sharp sense of betrayal...

Gaara shook his head. Having the girl around was either sheer stupidity or genius. On the one hand, if Giji realized who she was in his attempts to fulfill his assassination assignment, his efforts might be redoubled. On the other hand, if Tsunade could indeed help the girl re-piece her memory, Hotaru could provide valuable information about her former sensei. Giji had been a loner, not surprising given his current status, but had apparently had a soft spot for Hotaru, keeping watch and teaching the girl from a young age.

Of course, things might have been easier if Balance hadn't shut down its boarders, but fear of more treason had made it necessary. Hotaru's grandfather might have known the traitor's abilities and level, but that was about it. The bounty hunter was the key.

Gaara sighed, realizing there truly was no way to avoid keeping her. Sitting at his desk, he picked up the papers that had already come in since the explosion. It disgusted him the pile was already so big despite new safety measures. He idly wondered if he could fake another explosive tag to get out of it...

A knock at the door alerted him. "Enter."

Tsunade entered, looking accomplished, but also a bit grim.

Gaara watched her intently while she sank into a chair across from him. "So?"

"She accepted. However, she was not to be convinced through bribes of money and the like. I had to go straight to our alternative plan. It seems she places great importance on even getting a chance to regain her memories. She didn't argue at all when I told her I knew. However, she thinks you are in the dark along with everyone else."

"Why? What is the point in that?"

"Her own comfort. She has probably kept that a closely guarded secret. After all, if someone knows you don't know your own past, they can use it against you."

"So I have to pretend I don't know for her happiness, is what you're saying."

"If she thinks I told, her trust crumbles, and she leaves."

Gaara sighed. "Fine. Has Naruto sent any word back yet?"

Tsunade nodded. "It seems that Giji Kouken managed to make himself disappear again. Naruto was livid. He gives his apologies for not saying goodbye. I sent him home. He's supposed to take part in Sasuke's next therapy session anyways."

Gaara frowned. "How is that going? I know he hasn't had any relapses to the jutsu, nor tried to return to Orochimaru for a while now."

"But he also is still unwilling to give information about him. Sometimes he'll mention a bit about his captivity, but he seems he'd rather just forget it ever happened now. On that note, I must return home soon as well. I have research to do and a village to run."

"Of course. Hotaru will start tomorrow then?"

"Probably better sooner than later. Bounty hunters are usually proactive. She won't stand for sitting around while you work on accepting the fact you now have a 'baby sitter'." Tsunade smiled at Gaara's scowl. "Her words, not mine. Don't take offense, she's just as frustrated with her situation as you are. It's late, and some of us sleep. Though I don't understand why you still don't. It would do you wonders."

"Physically, perhaps. But Even if Shukaku doesn't have control of me, he still has a firm grasp of my subconscious. I've lasted well enough without sleep so far. Meditation is more resting than nightmares."

"Ah, I see." The Hokage yawned. "I'll probably leave day after tomorrow. Good night."

After she left, Gaara filed away his paper work, then locked the office up. He wanted nothing more than a hot meal and to go to one of his meditations spots after the long day.

* * *

Temari strode through ANBU headquarters. She had found Gaara eating breakfast when she entered the kitchen that morning. He had told her Hotaru would be starting work that day. 

Now Temari was winding her way up the stairs to summon the girl. Finding the right door, the ANBU who had been keeping half an eye on it nodded to her before turning full attention to their own devices. Temari knocked.

When Hotaru didn't answer, she knocked again, figuring maybe she hadn't heard. But still nothing.

"Hotaru-san? Are you okay?"

"I haven't heard any noise from in there all morning," an ANBU noted.

Temari quickly headed downstairs to find someone with a key to the door. Either something was wrong with Hotaru, or she'd some how managed to leave. "I need a key for one of the quarters upstairs."

Key in hand, Temari was halfway back to the room when she heard Gaara's voice asking what was going on. He didn't like to be kept waiting. Since she had already kept him waiting for a while what with eating breakfast and getting dressed, Temari hastily went up the stairs and unlocked the door to crack it open. If it wasn't for her years of training, the kunai might have lodged itself in her forehead instead of into the doorframe. Angry words died on her lips as she looked more closely at Hotaru.

She only seemed half awake, propped up on an elbow, trying to gather her wits. She blinked once, twice, and then a third time before realization dawned in her eyes. "Sorry, but it really is dangerous to come into a bounty hunter's room unannounced. Especially when they're still mostly asleep." She yawned and sat up in bed as Temari, hoping no one had heard her yelp and thought something was wrong, hastily came in. "Did you need something?"

"Gaara wants you to start your duties today."

Hotaru groaned. "Can't it wait a day? I'm tired. Spending three weeks searching the desert isn't a picnic you know."

"You'll have to get used to it if you're going to work for me." Gaara had come in quietly. He had heard Temari's yelp, and, after telling the ANBU to go about their business, went to investigate himself. Cool green eyes traveled from the kunai in the door to the bounty hunter still in bed. "Why aren't you up yet? It's half past eight already."

Temari could tell Hotaru was bristling at the comment, but also saw the conflict. Not only was Gaara Kazekage, but her new boss. "I was unaware my duties would start today. If I had known, I would have held off signing the contract. I need at least one day of rest."

Hotaru's new boss looked at her with a scrutinizing gaze. "Are you sick?"

Hotaru hesitated. "Maybe not sick, but definitely not well."

"Temari, fetch Tsunade. She is in my office."

Temari winced at Gaara's phrasing; she definitely would not tell the Hokage she had been sent to _fetch_ her. However, she did as she was told. Shutting the door behind her, she went to find the medic nin, assuring ANBU who had heard her nothing was wrong on the way.

* * *

Gaara was not happy. He had told Temari at seven that he wanted to see Hotaru in his office as soon as possible. It was now eight thirty, and he had become impatient. His patience always dwindled if he had to talk business with the Slug Princess while she had a hangover. 

So he had excused himself to find out what was taking so long. No sooner than he got to the main office area of the quarters, he had heard a familiar voice yelp. Knowing Temari didn't flinch easily, he had waved the ANBU to return to their business and went himself. He heard conversation from Hotaru's open door, and quickly found the reason for the surprised cry- a kunai was wedged well into the frame.

After sending Temari for Tsunade, Gaara returned his gaze to Hotaru. She had just finished pulling her ruffled locks into a hasty ponytail. Realizing the room was still fairly dark, Gaara strode over to the window and opened the curtains. He turned to find Hotaru wincing as the light hit her. He noticed her skin was rather pink, and summarized what ailed her before even asking. "What is wrong?"

Hotaru lifted a hand and started ticking ailments off on her fingers. "Mainly exhaustion. I'm sun burned. And I think dehydrated, though Kami knows I've had plenty of water," she said, indicating a half dozen water bottles on the floor beside her.

Gaara sighed. "Have you had any salt?"

Hotaru blinked. "Had any what?"

"Salt." Gaara struggled to keep his impatience in check.

"Only what was in that bowl of ramen Naruto-san gave me."

Gaara strode to a cupboard that held non-perishable food items. He pulled out a container of salt. "Hold out your hand." She obliged, and as he began to dump a small amount in her hand, Tsunade came in.

"Ah, I thought that might be one of the problems. What else?"

"Typical symptoms for anyone who doesn't understand desert survival. Eat the salt Hotaru-san."

Hotaru made a disgusted face. "Why would I do that?"

"You really shouldn't question the person who you work for."

"I'm sorry, Kazekage-sama." She didn't look it though, and a slight emphasis on the 'sama' told him the title hadn't been used to show respect. She didn't move to eat the salt.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "You two are really hitting it off already. Hotaru, unless you have sodium in your body, it can't properly utilize the water you ingest."

"Ah, I see." And with that, she popped the salt in her mouth, and grimaced before washing it down with water.

"Was that so hard Gaara?" Tsunade smirked at his glower. "What else is wrong?"

Hotaru set the water bottle aside. "Sun burn. The aloe gel I got just seems to be making my skin sticky and green."

Tsunade stepped toward Hotaru, and quickly sent chakra to her hands, making them glow. Hotaru's eyes widened as she scrambled away from her, nearly falling off the bed.

"It's just a simple medical jutsu; it will heal your skin."

Hotaru cast her a suspicious look, but acquiesced. Gaara watched on as the girl's pink skin quickly became fair colored.

Tsunade looked the girl over. "Anything else?"

"I'm tired, headachy. I...don't usually get a lot of rest on the job. Trying to adjust to desert climate probably factors in too." Hotaru cast a look at Gaara, who continued to watch with cold eyes. "Usually I take a day off after working like I've been for the past three weeks. Catch up on lost rest."

"Unfortunately, you'll have to put that off a day. I leave tomorrow, and I want you to be briefed while I'm still here.

Gaara chose this moment to speak up. "Get dressed. We'll be waiting in my office."

* * *

Next time: _..."There are several things you need to be briefed about so that you can be better prepared to protect the Kazekage"...in the depths of Hotaru's mind, a flicker of recognition of the word resounded...What needed to be done had been done..._

Thanks for the reviews so far, and more are always welcome!


	7. Briefing for the New Job

I still don't own Naruto...but if I ever did, I'd be sure to tell you.

* * *

The moment the door snapped shut behind the Kazes, Hotaru flopped back against her pillow, wondering if it would be worth whatever consequences to simply just go back to sleep. Giving a deep, self pitying sigh, she got up, stretched, and quickly got ready to go down to the Kazekage's office. She'd be damned if she was going to be _that_ unprofessional the first time she had an actual boss.

Walking down the hall, her skin crawled at the feeling of all eyes turning to look at her, a stranger in the headquarters of the country's best, and most dangerous, ninja. Standing tall, she swung open the door and stepped into the office.

Gaara and Tsunade were in the same seats she had seen them in the day before. Both looked up at her as she snapped the door shut behind her. She took a few steps closer to the table, but remained standing. "You wished to speak to me?"

Tsunade shifted some papers aside. "Have a seat. We will try not to take too long. Gaara agreed to let you have the rest of the day off to rest up after this."

Hotaru took the proffered seat. "Thanks, but that won't be necessary. My body is awake; it would be quite impossible to settle down enough to sleep now."

"In that case, there is no need to rush. There are several things you need to be briefed about so that you can be better prepared to protect the Kazekage."

Hotaru smirked internally at the Kazekage's twitch of irritation. He obviously couldn't stand the idea he was to have a guard around him almost constantly. She flicked her eyes back to the Hokage. "Go on."

Being at leisure, the conversation went on quite a while. Tsunade better informed Hotaru of what Akatsuki was, and their plan to gain more power for reasons that continuously remained unknown. She then went on to describe a condensed and somewhat glossed over retelling of Orochimaru and his actions to achieve his goals. Finally she came to a point where she needed to know what Hotaru knew before she could continue. Gaara was only willing to have this information disclosed if the bounty hunter was already aware. "What do you know of Gaara's abilities? Of him in general?"

Hotaru's eyes darted to the young man, the powerful leader who was her boss and new responsibility. She let out a deep breath. "Most of what I know of him is what I heard while traveling here these past few weeks. In all honesty, I've tried to keep contact with authority to a minimum. Both sides of the law regard us hunters with distrust. Anyways, I know that he controls sand, and that he has a gourd with..." she frowned, trying to find the right phrasing, "special sand, that can protect him from most harm. Which makes me wonder why, with that and plenty of ninjas, I'm needed. I also have heard rumors that-" Hotaru cast a look at Gaara. His eyes were cold in his otherwise emotionless face. Tsunade prompted her to continue. Hotaru dropped her gaze from those icy green eyes. "I've heard that he is possessed by some sort of spirit. That it used to control him years ago." Hotaru licked her lips nervously. "But plenty always jump to his defense. They say he is past that period in his life, and that since some sort of incident several years ago, there is no need to worry any longer."

Tsunade turned to Gaara. "Does that constitute as enough to tell her our suspicions as to why Akatsuki want you?"

Gaara actually faced Hotaru to tell her himself. "I'm a Jinchuuriki." Somewhere in the depths of Hotaru's mind, a flicker of recognition of the word resounded, but eluded her. "I carry one of the tailed demons in me."

Hotaru inhaled sharply. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Gaara locked his eyes on hers. "Once it controlled me. I was as monstrous as what lives in me. And Akatsuki killed me to get that power. By...miracle, I was revived, and the power returned. However, now it is dormant, unless I should actively lose control to it." Gaara watched the girls reaction. She was very pale now, and had a white knuckled grip on the arms of her chair. But to his surprise, she nodded, and determination gleamed in her eyes.

Her voice did not waver when she acknowledged his assertion. "Got it. And let me guess, they want it back?"

Tsunade looked at the girl appraisingly. She was pleased Hotaru had a backbone strong as steel. "That is what we guess, though how simply killing him would gain it back, we don't know. If they don't want it back, they've shifted to...a new possibility, and want to eliminate anyone else who has the power they want to gain."

Hotaru was still pale, but her features were set resolutely. "I will make sure Akatsuki's plans fail. That Giji Kouken will never complete his objective." And she would defend that statement up until her dying breath. If Giji was working for something, especially with Akatsuki, she would work against it. "What else do I need to know?"

Tsunade glanced at the clock. It was a bit after noon, and she was ready to get out of the office for a while. "Unless you have questions as to your duties, which you read in your contract, I think that is about it. Did you have any?"

"No."

"And if any crop up, you can ask him," Tsunade said, tilting her head to Gaara. "All that's left is for you to figure out your boss's quirks so you don't tick him off to often. That's information you'll have to gather yourself. And Gaara," she said, giving the Kazekage a level and rather stern look, "you just need to maintain the patience to give the girl that chance." She got up and strolled to the door, tossing one last comment over her shoulder before exiting. "Play nice children. We have higher goals that need to be reached, after all."

Silence reigned. The two remained sitting, Gaara staring at his new employee, and Hotaru doggedly avoiding meeting that gaze as she looked about the office. Without Tsunade's neutral presence, communication came to a halt.

* * *

Tsunade strode out of the ANBU headquarters to her guest apartments. She wasn't positive how this would work out. Hotaru, just yesterday independent and free to roam as she pleased, was suddenly under binding contract. The life, Tsunade knew, she had carefully constructed for herself had been uprooted. And Gaara, whose requirement for personal space exceeded all of those she knew, now had to put up with not just someone infringing on that space, but a stranger. His tolerance had increased, but this was sure to be a great test. 

Tsunade sighed. What needed to be done had been done. At least Gaara knew the full reasoning behind why things had to be this way. But then, Hotaru obviously had her own motivations to keep her in check. Tsunade pulled a bottle of sake from her cupboard. At least she wouldn't have to endure whatever cross fire that would arise. She'd already spoken to Kankurou and Temari. They would do their best to help things proceed smoothly.

Relaxing with her sake, Tsunade wrote a note to herself to find the files she'd written pertaining to Anko's memory restoration. She'd need them to uphold her bargain with Hotaru.

* * *

Next time: _...He could have cut the tension in the air with a kunai...The girl was setting down her half of the terms..." we're gone on missions and ambassadorial duties too often to be proper guards".._. 


	8. The New Home

Naruto does...not belong to me T.T

Gaara would have liked nothing better than to disappear in a swirl of sand, or at least drag the Slug Princess back into the room by her pig tails. He watched Hotaru while she stubbornly avoided looking at him, pretending to examine the room. He could have cut the tension in the air with a kunai. This hadn't been the atmosphere while he and Hotaru had waited for Tsunade to come examine her.

_But then, she didn't know at that point that the rumors she heard were true,_ he thought. Still, she hadn't demanded her contract be voided. _She's brave for not trying to escape her situation. Or maybe just foolish._ However, the determined look on her face at the moment reminded him of the look she had maintained even after learning his nature. _No, it's not even that. What keeps her rooted here is her need to obey the force that tells her to bring Giji up short. It has nothing to do with me or her feelings on the situation._

His musings were broken as Hotaru cleared her throat softly. She didn't look at him, but she did finally break the silence. "I know nothing about your habits or schedule. I can only follow your lead and orders, and learn further by observation." She looked him in the eye. "However, if I think something is dangerous, I will be blunt. I have taken on this job, and regardless of how I feel about being stuck in a strange village while my prey gets away from me, I will perform my duties...Kazekage-sama."

Gaara met that level gaze. Usually an assertion as bold as that would have angered him, but something kept him from taking offense. The girl was setting down her half of the terms, and did so with honesty and straightforwardness. He nodded to show he acknowledged what she'd said. "No less than what I'd expect from one of my own ninjas. It's almost one. You will start your official duties tomorrow afternoon. Your time is your own until then. Just stay within the village walls. I will summon Temari to set you up in one of the extra rooms of our home, and order identification markers for you so no one questions your right to be here."

Hotaru nodded and stood while Gaara had Temari summoned. He informed Hotaru she'd meet her at her room, set her up, then show her around the area. Hotaru went about her business, and the Kazekage leaned back in his chair, glad the girl would be out of his presence for a while. The sand that had been swirling about his feet under the table due to his irritation calmed as he closed his eyes to meditate for a bit.

* * *

Hotaru walked back to her room and a controlled and steady pace. After closing her door, she sank onto her bed, the full weight of her situation falling down on her.

"Shit. How the hell did this happen?"

_You've really dug yourself a hole this time Hotaru, and there's no getting out now._ She sighed, then got up to start packing the few things she had. She had ditched all but her most important belongings before hitting the desert. Not that she had much to begin with. Material items had no place in her lifestyle. The money she made simply accumulated in an account, waiting for when she'd be able to settle down in peace, preferably in her home country.

A knock on her door came shortly after she had finished packing. "Come in."

Temari opened the door. "Ready?"

Hotaru shouldered her bag. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Temari led the way through a quiet part of town, towards one of the surrounding cliff faces. Built up against it, or carved from the cliff itself, Hotaru couldn't tell, but she knew it was large. She paused in the courtyard, looking around. It was a garden of a different type. Desert plants bloomed here and there, but it was the rocks that stood out. A walk wave, intricately paved, led up to the entrance. To either side, large rocks sat in the midst of rocky beds. The rocks had been raked into circles around the large rocks. Hotaru lip twitched in a small smile, realizing that the design that though those sort of designs were usually created in sand, there was plenty of that all over the terrain. _Besides, this is the country of wind. I don't expect sand designs would last long._ The over all picture was one of tranquility.

Temari stood by the door, waiting for Hotaru to finish her examination of the area. Temari felt no impatience with Hotaru, even if the heat was miserable. She was glad the girl had accepted the job request. If she wanted to look around the garden, Temari wasn't going to say anything. _Besides, this is going to be her home for a while too. She might as well go ahead and learn her surroundings._

Hotaru noticed Temari standing by the door, and quickly strode over to join her. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Temari-san."

"Just Temari is fine. If we're going to be living in the same house, we might as well be familiar with each other from the start."

Hotaru looked a little uncomfortable. Hotaru might rarely use titles, but she rarely was in the company of those who were deserving of it. Criminals and riff-raff rarely spoke with such civility. "Thank you...Temari. If I ever seem too distant, formal, or maybe even bad-mannered, it's just because...I've been on my own for quite a while. Trust has been dangerous these past two years, and I'm not always sure how to act off the job."

Temari gave her a sympathetic look as she led her into the house. "I understand that feeling." _Gaara's full trust took ages to gain despite knowing us and being his blood kin._ "I'll give you the grand tour of the house."

Temari led her about the rooms on the first floor. The layout was open, allowing air to flow easily. They then went up the stairs, which led into a large loft room. On each side of the room, a small hallway jutted out, a door on each side of the hall. On the left side was an empty room facing Gaara's. To the right, Temari's room facing another empty room. Each had their own bathroom. "Kankurou has his room downstairs. A guest room that connects with what used to be an office." Temari explained. "He likes to work on his puppets, and hates dragging stuff up stairs all the time. Not to mention the extra room for his puppets keeps his actual bedroom less dangerous."

Hotaru nodded, and frowned as Temari began to lead her to the empty room on the right. "No offense Temari, but If I'm going to be guarding your brother, I don't want this much space separating us," she said, waving her hand to encompass the large room.

Temari sighed. "I won't argue, and you're right. Though it's open in design, the fact it's made of rock causes most noise to be absorbed into the walls. You wouldn't be able to hear anything that could happen to Gaara from the room by mine. Gaara just hinted it would be preferable." Temari shrugged, not really concerned Gaara's plan didn't play out. "He's just going to have to get over the fact he has a bodyguard now. The council hasn't assigned him an assistant or anything because Kankurou and I usually do a fine job in that department. However, we're gone on missions and ambassadorial duties too often to be proper guards."

"Ah, so that's why they brought in someone else," Hotaru said as she entered her new room. She whistled admiringly. "Wow."

Temari opened a balcony door, which faced a separate garden from the courtyard area. Glancing out, she could see another balcony with the same view. Gaara's balcony.

Having pushed back the protective shutters, Temari closed out the heated air again. "What do you think?"

"I can't remember the last time I was in a place as nice as this." She internally grimaced at the dual meaning of that phrase. "Staying in upscale places just attracts attention as a bounty hunter. I think the biggest room I've ever had this bed alone would fill up," she said, examining the queen size bed with sky blue sheets.

Temari looked at her. "Seems to be a hard way of life. It appears to have left its mark on you, living like that." She watched as Hotaru nodded, too engrossed with examining her new room. She noticed Hotaru seemed to examine all the places she came to. It didn't bother her. Ninja tended to take on that same trait. It was a good one to have. She opened up the large wardrobe. "You can put your clothes in here. There's also a safe if you have any valuables you don't want to have to worry about. Especially if you don't want them gritty. Gaara keeps his share of it under control, but living in the desert...well, sand just gets everywhere."

Temari cast her a grin. "I can imagine." She took the few articles of clothes she had out of her bag. All, including what she was wearing, were the color of the sands she'd been wandering through for weeks. All were also very worn. She tossed them aside. "Good thing you wanted to show me around the market. Time to pick up some new things. I'm glad I transferred my funds to the Sand banks. Looks like I might actually make a dent in them for once."

"Don't shop much?"

"No. No point. Just stuff to carry around, or have to put away in storage. However, since it looks like I'm going to have a more settled life style, might as well go ahead and get things all at once, instead of putting off until right when I need them."

Temari smiled. Having two brothers, she rarely had the occasion to enjoy some of the more feminine activities. But just because she was a ninja didn't mean she didn't enjoy doing girly things now and then. Hotaru didn't appear to be the 'shopping' type, but Temari didn't mind. "Well, since you obviously need a bunch of stuff, I know the perfect place..."

* * *

Next time: ...Kankurou wondered if he should leave him be...She usually observed from the sidelines, not jumped into the middle of the crowd...If Temari wasn't the sister of her new boss, she would have started making revenge plans. 


	9. Temari's Vice

Remember everyone, I'm just borrowing the Naruto characters. I don't own 'em.

* * *

Kankurou walked into his brother's office. To his surprise, Gaara wasn't pouring over the unending pile of paper work like he usually was. He had rolled out his meditation mat, and was sitting quietly with his eyes closed. Kankurou wondered if he should leave him be. Gaara only meditated at work if he was extremely stressed feeling.

"Kankurou, come all the way in. Don't just stand there with the door wide open." Gaara opened his eyes. To the puppeteer's relief, they were fairly calm looking. "Yes?"

"I'm done with work for the day, so I'm heading home. Temari put me in charge of dinner. Said she'd be busy."

Gaara smirked. "Yes, she's probably dragged Hotaru to the market now that she has a female in her clutches. I told her to show the girl around. And since she passed on dinner duty to you, we can get something that's palatable."

He knew Gaara was not pleased about the extra guest in the home. Kankurou grinned back, realizing what Gaara was doing. Gaara was attempting to enjoy what his brother probably thought of as his 'last hours of privacy.' "Aw, come on Gaara. Temari's food tastes all right...if you add enough salt and pepper."

Gaara smirked a little more widely, then got up and stretched. He sighed, his expression becoming serious. These displays rarely lasted long, but it was an improvement on how he once was. "Kankurou, are you sure there is no dissuading the council from this?"

Kankurou shrugged. "Sorry bro, but they aren't going to budge. I'm sure it won't be all that bad."

Gaara gave a short laugh devoid of humor. "No, not bad at all. At least she has sleep to restrict her from being on duty all the time."

Kankurou nodded. "True. If you ever need a break that badly from her, you can always suggest to Temari to cook Curry for her."

"You said if I wanted to take a break, not kill the girl with horribly over spiced food." Gaara shrugged, and started putting away papers. He too was ready to leave work, even if it was only early afternoon. "I am not ready to go home yet. Kankurou, we'll simply pick up some fried rice on the way there. Join me in the training fields for a while."

Kankurou nodded agreement. "Sounds fine. I want to try out my new puppet anyways." He frowned at his brother. "Just kindly don't get too carried away. I'd like to be able to get it home in mostly one piece. It took me ages to fix the last one..."

* * *

_Ack! What on earth did I get myself into?_ Hotaru was no longer thinking of her impending duty as body guard. Temari had brought her to one of the market squares that hosted bazaars, and Hotaru had lost sight of the blond Kunoichi in the throng of people. People, all around her, in the amounts that Hotaru usually went out of her way to avoid. She shied away at contact as people brushed past her, looking for this vendor or that stall. She was a bounty hunter. She usually observed from the sidelines, not jumped into the middle of the crowd.

"Hotaru! Over here!" Temari waved her over to a shop front. Hotaru made haste to reach her, doing her best to hurry through the crowd with minimal contact. She knew that crowds like this were favorites of pickpockets and other such thieves, which was reason enough to try to maintain personal space.

"We went through several markets on your tour of town. Why did we have to come to the most crowded?"

Temari smiled. "It's only the most crowded because the bazaar is here this week. We're here because you said you'd rather have your clothes custom made, and this is the best place for that."

Hotaru glanced down at the fabric she had bought. It was tough and sturdy, material she'd gotten at one of the supply shops that provided for those who made jounin and chuunin uniforms. It wasn't cheap material, but she figured if ninjas used it, it was good for bounty hunting clothes. Or rather body guard cloths at this point. Temari held some bolts of silk. At first Hotaru had thought Temari was having formal wear made for herself, but she only smiled and shook her head. "No," she'd said, "I've got formal clothes. It's YOU that need them. As Gaara's guard, you may need to attend state functions with him. His position requires that even if you are his guard, you still need appropriate attire." Arguments of silk not being effective against attack didn't hold. Temari simply refuted them by noting if all the ninjas surrounding those sorts of functions didn't ward off attack, then the enemy was unstoppable by one young woman.

"Good afternoon Saihoushi-san," Temari chimed upon entering the store.

Hotaru followed her in, and glanced around, her eyes landing on an old woman. "Ah, Temari-sama, good to see you again." Her brown eyes were bright at she greeted the Kunoichi, and she gave a polite smile when she noticed Hotaru. "And who is this?"

"This is Hotaru. She's been...traveling the desert. She has decided to stay here in Suna, and is in need of clothes."

Saihoushi's friendly demeanor took on a brisk, business like tone. "Well you've steered her to the right place." She looked at what the two young woman were holding. "Dress wear and something serviceable. A nin outfit?"

Hotaru shook her head. "No, just something serviceable, like you said. Something along the lines of this actually." Hotaru withdrew some sketches from her pouch. It was a drawing of what she had designated her personal uniform.

Saihoushi took up the drawing and looked at it, then to Hotaru's current outfit, which was approximately the same design. "This will be easy enough to make. And the silks?"

Temari stepped in smoothly. "She's something of a guest in our house. I figured if any formal dinners were held, she might like to attend."

Saihoushi smiled. "We'll take measures, and then we can begin discussing design. Oh, I haven't had the chance to make formal robes for quite a while..."

Hotaru had a feeling this was going to be tedious. If Temari wasn't the sister of her new boss, she would have started making revenge plans. But after watching Saihoushi pull design books off the shelf and start discussing styles with Temari animatedly, she began to reassess that thought. Revenge was looking better and better as they argued over design...

* * *

Next time: _...They had learned the hard way that Kankurou's puppets could break, and Gaara's sand fail..."I'm sure Hotaru will appreciate the tour, but I doubt she'll feel the same for Temari's shopping vice"...She'd have to get used to being surrounded by the crowds..._

Thanks to those who have submitted reviews! More are always welcome.


	10. End of Day One

Hey! I got that plushie I mentioned! But in all other senses, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Gaara and Kankurou sat down in the shade of their favorite training place. Both were sweaty and breathing harshly. After some run throughs with their weapons of choice, they had set those aside and worked on other techniques and taijutsu. After Gaara's kidnapping, both had decided to better themselves in other areas. They had learned the hard way that Kankurou's puppets could break, and Gaara's sand fail.

Once the Kazekage had regained his breath, he spoke up. "Perhaps tomorrow or the next day, I would like you and Temari to spar with the girl. I want to see if she's as good as the Slug Princess thinks she is." _Though if she retained any skill from before she lost her memory, she should be well off..._

Kankurou finished taking a draught of water. "No problem. I guess we all did just assume she was good based on her captures. Though she must have some confidence in her skills since she stormed Giji's hide out with nothing but a kunai in her hand, and a smoke bomb in her pocket. Most of her other stuff was stashed in her back pack."

Gaara shrugged and sat quietly for a moment before getting up and strapping his gourd to his back. Kankurou did the same with his puppet. The sun was hovering over the horizon. "Let's go back now Kankurou. We can get something to eat, then head home. Did we need to pick up anything for Temari?"

Kankurou shook his head as they made their way along the path. "No. She said they'd eat while they were out. I'm sure Hotaru will appreciate the tour, but I doubt she'll feel the same for Temari's shopping vice."

Hotaru sat glowering at her drink while she and Temari waited for their food. Temari took no notice. She was busy looking through the bags of clothes she and Hotaru had gotten. They had spent three hours at the seamstress's store, then, upon Temari pointing out Hotaru needed more than her body guard clothes and a couple of dress robes, they went to some typical clothing stores. Hotaru didn't mind those places so much, and Temari was actually a welcome addition with her advice for what was most practical for a desert dweller to wear.

The food arrived and Hotaru happily dug in. Temari ate at a more leisurely pace. "You said you wanted to go to a weapon's shop, Hotaru?"

Hotaru finished swallowing a bite of food. "Yes please. Your ANBU confiscated most of my weapons. The only ones I have are a few special weapons not really practical for me to use. I keep those in a hidden compartment in my bag, so I still have them."

"Why keep weapons that aren't of use?"

Hotaru shrugged casually. "Just weapons I've picked up on my travels. Mementos to remind of where I've gone, what I've done and seen." _Weapons I've had since before I can remember. Mementos of a home and past I can't recall._ "Not really anything I want to use to defend your brother. I prefer throwing stars and kunai."

"Ninja's weapons," Temari noted.

Hotaru remained neutral. "Learned as a kid from my family. It wasn't my path though. Still, they wanted me to be able to defend myself, and obviously its proven useful to my recent and current occupation." _It just came to me as if I'd done it all the time before I lost it all..._

A shadow appeared in the evening's light. The women looked up to find Gaara and Kankurou, both fairly mussed, standing by them, take home boxes in hand.

"Boys," Temari greeted, while Hotaru just inclined her head politely.

Gaara gestured at the bags. "Did you buy enough?"

Hotaru winced and Temari grinned. "Of course not."

Kankurou reached for a bag, the one with Hotaru's formal robes in it. "What'd you get...OW!"

Hotaru had casually rapped his knuckles with her chopsticks. "It's impolite to dig through a women's things."

Gaara looked at Kankurou nursing his reddening fingers, noting that she at least had decent speed. Kankurou had been a master of Slaps as a child, and his reflexes hadn't dwindled over the years. His jade eyed gaze fell back on his sister. "Are you two done?"

"Almost. Hotaru just needs to replace her weapons, then she can go home."

"Ah, I can get those back for you Hotaru-san."

"Thank you Gaara-sama, but I need new ones anyway."

"In that case, we'll be at home." Gaara gave his sister a stern look. "Come back home soon. You just went shopping not long ago, and I'm not going to advance your paycheck." He strode off with his brother before Temari could retort.

The girls finished their meal, then finished their shopping. Hotaru was glad to be done. She'd have to get used to being surrounded by the crowds anyways, but she'd had enough for one day.

Gaara, robes of office stashed and changed out of training clothes, lounged with his brother in the kitchen enjoying a meal not made by Temari. Maybe they exaggerated her lack of cooking prowess a bit- after all, she could bake successfully- but anything else just wasn't palatable. And it isn't pleasant to live off bread.

Tossing his empty container into the trash, he noted the sun had dipped below the horizon. Temari should be home soon. And with her...Hotaru.

Kankurou noticed the scowl on his brother's face as he polished off his own meal. "Relax. She doesn't start until tomorrow afternoon. And could it really be any worse than when you had a council member observing you that first year when you were Kazekage?"

Gaara supposed it wouldn't be, Hotaru wasn't there to criticize or evaluate him after all. Still, work was still tedious enough with out someone hanging around.

Kankurou shrugged at Gaara's silence. "I feel more sorry for her. I've sat around watching you do the leader thing before. "Spending the day with the Kazekage" isn't as fun as it sounds."

Gaara turned, a brow raised at Kankurou's statement. "I'm not fun to watch while I do my Kazekage duties?"

"Nope." Kankurou was about to make a snide statement, when Temari's voice rang through the house.

"We're back guys! Where are you?"

"The kitchen!"

The two women entered, both loaded with bags. Gaara noticed that Hotaru's jaw appeared a bit clenched, and her eyes spoke of anything except that she had found spending hours in the market enjoyable.

Upon noticing his gaze was on her, she allowed the irritated look to leave her face. She inclined her head. "Gaara-sama. Kankurou-san."

He didn't really like to be referred to with titles when he wasn't performing his duties, and even less while he was at home, but circumstances called for formality at this point. "Hotaru-san," he greeted back.

Kankurou rolled his eyes. "Just Kankurou. We avoid formalities here, or did Temari not tell you?"

"She did, but as I hardly know any of you and am working for your family..."

It was fine if she was on first name basis with them, even if she looked a little uncomfortable doing so. But Gaara thought her right. "What'd you think of the village, Hotaru-san?"

"Hot. Crowded. Definitely not like the little towns I've been going to when my trip takes me through them. Now if you excuse me, I think I'm going to start putting all this stuff away," she said, lifting the bags that she was still holding a little higher. She went upstairs, Temari following her.

Once they were out of ear shot, Kankurou turned to Gaara. "What, are you two going to act like strangers even though you're living under the same roof? I know it grates your nerves to be called 'sama' all the time. And I'm sure bounty hunters only use titles when they want to avoid trouble with higher ups."

Gaara sighed with annoyance. "Just because we both don't like titles doesn't mean we don't know when they're more appropriate. I'm her boss, and she IS a stranger. Use your head Kankurou. And go wash that remaining makeup off of it. You look idiotic enough without it being sweat streaked too."

Kankurou made an irritated noise, and stalked off to his room. Gaara made his way upstairs. He had showered upon coming home, not wanting to enjoy a nice meal in his sweaty training clothes. He glanced towards the alcove hall that Temari's room branched off of. There was no activity coming from that room, nor the one across the hall. He grimaced and turned, confirming his dread. Hotaru had moved into the room across from his. He slipped silently past her door, which was slightly ajar, to go to his room. Snapping his door shut, he grabbed his meditation mat, and went onto the balcony, and hopped off it. Landing lightly on his feet, he clambered atop of a rock, rolled out his mat, and set out trying to sooth his irritation by meditating in the moonlight for a while.

* * *

Next time:..."It's a comfort to be well armed in a dark ally"...she'd lived a life of trusting no one and keeping everyone at arm's length..."Not that anyone could compare to you, raccoon boy."


End file.
